You Wear Me Out
by BeckiTheRoadie
Summary: Set Ep8, Rachel finds out about Max and Helen. What happens between them? One-shot. FYI, Kim is not with Max and Helen didn't resign, she just left the DVD. But Max is married.


Max sat in his darkened office, writing paperwork for the LEA, when Rachel opened the door in a fury.

He furrowed his eyebrows, bemused. 'What?' he asked, crudely.

'You gave Helen the job because you were sleeping with her?!' she exclaimed, furiously.

Max scowled, annoyed. 'How exactly did you find that out?' he enquired, just as angrily as she had done.

_Just hear me out_

'It doesn't matter. What matters is you have been unbelievably injudicious and unprofessional. I mean, for a normal teacher, that level of idiocy would take some doing, but you, you're an executive headteacher, you should know better!' she yelled at him.

_If it's not perfect I'll perfect it till my heart explodes_

He listened intently, but then got up from his seat, and faced her.

'Rachel, it happened a long time ago, before either of us even came to the school. It was a one-off, mistake.' He explained.

_I highly doubt_

'You didn't really care about her future did you? It was all about you keeping your reputation intact,'

_That I can make it through another of your episodes_

'And what exactly do you intend to do with this information?' he asked her softly, trying to hide the fear of being caught in his voice.

_Lashing out_

'What, you afraid I might tell your wife what you've been doing? Or maybe the board of governors? Or maybe even the LEA?' she said.

_One of the petty moves you pull before you lose control_

'You wouldn't. I know you, you wouldn't sink that low just to ruin my reputation,' he said, calmly. 'Well, maybe you didn't know me better than you thought you did,' she responded.

_You wear me out_

'Rachel, just stop it,' he said. She eyed him suspiciously. His shady figure moved over to her as she was trying to leave through the wooden door. He held her wrists and pined her to the purple wall, preventing her from escaping.

_But it's all right now_

His dark, shimmering eyes glanced at hers briefly and he then slammed the door shut with his foot, then taking one hand off of her, then quickly locked the door…

_Let's go home and get stoned_

'Rachel,' he whispered in her ear as he moved his hands across her, then caressed her shoulders. 'Max,' she said, hardly audibly.

_We could end up making love instead of misery_

'You don't know how long I've wanted this,' he murmured softly and placed a soft kiss on her luscious lips. She didn't know what to do.

_Go home and get stoned_

He was taking control over her. She wanted to get off him and go home, but she didn't. She couldn't.

_Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

Rachel and Max had hated each other ever since day one. He'd come to the school and tried to take over, putting her in a difficult position.

_You wear me out, but it's all right now_

But there we were – he was kissing her against the wall in their office. Still not breaking the kiss, he slowly started to take off Rachel's black blazer, then flung it down on the floor. She found herself removing his grey suit jacket, then she draped her arms around his supple shoulders.

_Without a doubt_

She took her arms off him for a second and held herself. He looked bemused, and brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it slowly in an intimate gesture.

_All the break up's worth the make up sex you're giving me_

She stared at him, wondering whether she should leave or not, but then he knew she had made her decision when she pulled his tie so that he was close to her and their lips joined again in a bruising kiss.

_Let's hash it out_

She took off his tie and blue shirt and he stripped off her grey top. He lowered his hands from her neck to her thigh and he playfully ran it up and down. Then, he unzipped her skirt and pulled it down.

_Cause your bitching and your yelling don't mean anything_

She moaned lightly, and curled her nails into his dark wet hair, and for a minute they separated to take off the remains of their clothes…

_Don't count me out_

_I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying_

You wear me out

But it's all right now

_-_

_-_


End file.
